Double-Edged Sword
by Player2jack
Summary: Who'd of guessed that an innocent egg gathering quest to protect the egg from it's Frenzied mother would turn out to have me care for the Seregios that hatched from the egg before I could retrieve it? No one, that's who, not even me. Just my luck that this happened, isn't it? Rated T for language, may change due to content.
1. Not what it's cracked up to be

**Hey everybody, welcome to my next story. This one is clearly based off of user Cosmic Guardian's _Lupi della caccia_. If you want a bit of background, read his story along with its sister stories, _The Monster Trapper_ by  Josephiroth and _Times to remember_ by  The Blue Tigrex. Enjoy!**

"Hey, sir!" I look behind me, a hunter in Mosgharl armor holding a piece of paper being the one who interrupted my preparations. "Are you the Pro Trapper Sol?"

Sol, my name, rather my middle name. Quite hilarious considering the fact that I like to hunt at night because I prefer the moon's light to the sun's blaze to light my surroundings, and my name is used as a nickname for creatures representative of the sun. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you'd do this quest for me. I haven't the time on my hands to do it right now, nor do I see anytime in the near future. Since I didn't want to disappoint the client, I accepted and am offering you to do it in my stead." I grab the quest info from him as he continues, "It's a G-rank egg gathering quest in the Dunes for a single egg of a Seregios that has been inflicted with that virus going around the monsters."

I look at him, "So, I just need to secure the egg for the client until the Seregios either is killed or recovers from the Frenzy?" He nods to confirm my summary. "Hmm… I guess I will. I was just going on an expedition today, nothing remarkable." I get up, picking up my Gunlance, Dalamadur Gunlance, and sheathing it before turning back to him. "If that is all and you have to say, then get ready for your quest and go, because you accomplished what you wanted to do." He nods before leaving.

"Weird guy. Didn't seem distressed about being unable to do it, but I should prepare more carefully for this, just in case." I take the quest to the counter for verification to take it and then wait for a ship to take me and any other hunters over to the Dunes.

* * *

Everyone starts to leave the ship, me being the last one off. I tell everyone who ended up in the base camp to start their quests. Guild rules states that the hunter with the highest HR is last one on the ship and every other hunter has to wait for all hunters to leave the ship before they can start their quest. Luckily, most of the hunters here were hunting Cephadromes due to the rise in their population, so the other hunters will be out of my way so I can deliver the egg.

"Okay, most monsters have their eggs hidden away around the Guild-designated area 5, easy enough." I walk towards the area, nothing on my mind in particular until I get to the area.

"Damn it." I see the Seregios the quest referred to, laying over by its nest, unmoving in its slumber. I hide behind a pillar in the area and start thinking what to do.

 _Shit, of course it had to be here when I came for the egg. Always me, a hunter who has some of the unluckiest streak of days ever known in the entire Guild, than a hunter who's luck turns sour for a day. Of course it's me!_ I finish lamenting in my mind before sighing and thinking what to do next. _Shit. My job requires me to deliver it's egg, not slay it. I should find the egg first, then wait for the Regios to leave._ I then start looking for the egg as silently as I can with my weapon and customly designed White Monoblos (Monodevil) armor, which is mostly just removal of the helm's horns and making the chest armor look more like a thicker version Barioth X mail, but am unable to find it and return to the pillar.

 _Are you kidding me? No sign of the egg and the Regios is still asleep?_ I then look back to the Seregios, which still haven't moved since seeing it, then notice it's chest not moving. _Wait... Is it dead? Is it seriously dead because it was too weak to fight the Frenzy off?_ I then emerge from the back of the pillar to walk to the Seregios and find out whether it's dead.

"I mean, I didn't see it's chest moving, so it's probably dead." I'm now standing next to it's head, thinking whether I should disturb it, when I notice a small bit of yellow in the corner of my eye. I turn around and see nothing. I brush it off and turn back to the Seregios, then move it's head with my foot.

"It's dead. I shouldn't be able to move it's head this easily, plus, it would've stirred or even woke up as I did it. I crouch down to start carving and move to take out my carving knife when I hear a noise on my left side. I look left and see a little Seregios next to the corpse's tail, and it looks at me. I continue to look at it until it chirps, making me realize that I'm looking at a very young Seregios. I move my hand away from my knife and into my pouch, still looking at it as it tilts it's head at me. I take out some jerky and hold it out to the young Seregios, hoping it'll accept it like the captured monsters I helped the Guild control as they recovered from wounds. The Seregios moves to my hand and sniffs the meat in it before taking a bite of it. It swallows it and looks back at me before taking another bite.

"Happy you took my offering. Now, if there's a very young Seregios here, then you must be the egg the quest was talking about, and this was your mother." The Seregios tilts its head at me, obviously unable to understand me, before taking the last of the jerky out of my hand. "Now, what should I do with you?" The Seregios looks at me again, then to it's mother, before jumping on it's mother's body and moving to me and chirping once in front of me. I then put my hands out and it jumps into my arms. I stroke the back of it's head once it settles down in my arms and falls asleep.

"That was really cute, I must admit. Guess I'll just take you back to base camp with me and wait for the ship to arrive again." I then get up without moving my arms as much as possible and walk back to base camp. Once at the base camp, I sit at the bed and wait for the ship to come back. As hunters come back, finished with their quest, the Seregios wakes up and moves next to me, it's head on my lap, and nobody pays any notice.

The ship returns to retrieve us, and only one group of hunters failed their quest to kill two Cephadrome. Everyone starts to chat about their quests, and only then do they notice the Seregios in my arms. One hunter, a darker-skinned woman in Rathian Blademaster armor, walks up to me after everyone stops talking to ask,

"Aw, isn't he cute? Where'd you find it?" Some other hunters start asking the same thing, so I just tell everyone willing to listen what happened.

"What are you going to do once we return to the Gathering Hall?"

I shrug, "Go to the Guildmaster, see if he'll allow me to raise him."

 **Next chapter's probably going to be shorter, maybe not, all depends on what I do. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter. Also, before I forget, yes, the 4th stage of the 5 stages in the Dalamadur GL path is called "Dalamadur Gunlance."**


	2. Oh, come on, please?

I leave the ship and enter the Gathering Hall first, once again with the Seregios in my arms. Everyone who sees the little one looks at me like I've got a second head and three arms as I pass by them, making my way to the Guildmaster. He looks at me like I'm crazy at first, but then realizes it's me holding it rather than a greenhorn back from his first quest when I put the Seregios, now awake, on the counter. It's now when I realize it's size, about 5 feet long and a foot tall.

"Well, good thing I know I'm sober right now, else I'd just tell everybody I'm going to get some sleep and leave! What can I do for ya, Sol?"

"I'll tell you, but could you let me take my helm off first?" He nods, and I move to take it off.

Removing it reveals a man's face of 24 years, with long black hair going slightly farther down than his shoulder blades, and a small goatee that is an extremely dark shade of blue. My hair is supposed to be that blue color, but I chose to use a little black dye in my hair to look more like your average Hunter. Once off, I set it on it's side on the counter and continue. "Now, I'm here for a reason so obvious that I don't even need to tell you what it actually is, but rather ask you what I should do with it."

"Well, I can offer two choices right now, and a third will have to be discussed with the higher-ups. One, you let the Guild care for it. Knowing you, you won't allow it because it'll probably end up in the arena. Two, we give it to another Seregios to raise. Knowing you, you'd accept this only if this Seregios is accepted by it's foster parent and we keep an eye on them. Three, you can raise it. Knowing you, this is the option you want to take."

"You know me too well. When will I know their decision?"

"Really soon. Possibly by the end of this hour, if they decide quick enough, because about a fifth of them are here to check whether I'm a good Guildmaster for this Hall. I'll ask them right away, but I need you to bring the Seregios with me." He then gets off the counter and starts to leave. "You coming?" he asks, and, with that, leaves the Hall.

"Alright." I move to pick up the Seregios, then chuckle when it puts its head in my helmet. "C'mere, ya goof." I pick him up, its head still in my helmet, and follow the Guildmaster out of the hall.

* * *

The Guildmaster takes me to the outside of a pub.

"So, the representatives of the Guild are in this pub?"

"Yep, this members-only pub for the rich." I look down to the man at my side,

"So, they're in here, drinking their souls away?" The Guildmaster shrugs,

"Some of them. The others play that game where ya got to hit balls into those holes or whatever to relax from their consistently packed day. The rest just read or research, or continue their work, essentially." I look back at the door,

"So, how we gonna get in to talk to the Guild reps?" Then the doors open, with someone welcoming us.

"We were doing the secret knock. It's genius, kid, don't attempt to open it and you'll be let in. This is a gentlemen's bar, is it not?" He tells me as he walks in.

"But..." I say before walking back to him, "But I don't see why members of the Guild would be here?"

"They're here to see whether A, the Gathering Hall should stay here, and B, whether I'm a good Guildmaster or not." We reach a door in the back, where the Guildmaster knocks on the door. "Gathering Hall Guildmaster, I need to discuss a matter of some importance with you." The door opens, revealing a pale, thin man with short and wispy white hair wearing thick glasses.

"Guildmaster? What brings you here?"

"Like I said, I need to discuss a matter or two with you and the other representatives."

"Alright, come in." He steps behind the door, letting us enter. The Guildmaster enters and takes a seat, only to be greeted in a rather rude manner.

"What do you want, Winston? We've a few things that need to get done before we have to go, all of which concern the Hall and you, so this better be important."

The Guildmaster chuckles, "Well, I was going to ask when I will have the results, but you just said the answer. Next matter of business, Sol, come in and show them." I walk in, the small Seregios still in my arms with my helm on. The rude man, a Wyverian with short black hair and multiple piercings in his left ear, probably in his early 40s, just looks at me as the four people on both sides of him look at him.

"Yeah, body of a really small Seregios, what about it?" I remove my helm from its head, it looking at me, then it's surroundings before jumping on the table and wandering over to him. They make eye contact, the Seregios tilting it's head at the man, before chirping, causing the man to fall back in his chair in shock.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouts at me and the Guildmaster.

"A... young Seregios? What about it? Is there a problem?" I say with a smirk,

"Why is it here?!"

"Because I found it next to it's dead parent, took pity on it, and brought it back to see if the Guild would allow me to raise it."

"No." The man at the door closes the door and says,

"Lawrence, give it a chance." A woman with dark skin and short, curly hair to Lawrence's right chimes in,

"Yes Lawrence, give it a chance. We might be able to find things about the Seregios species we might not of known before." Everyone else starts murmuring about whether or not I should keep it, or something else like that (I couldn't clearly hear them, so I'm just guessing), then stop when Lawrence puts his fist up.

"Why should we let _you_ , of all people, keep and raise a Seregios."

"Wait, I haven't formally introduced myself yet." I reach into my pouch and hand him my Guild card, "I'm Sol Sumisu, Professional Monster Trapper, Blacksmith, if the armor hasn't tipped you off on yet, and descendant of a line of scientists and alchemists. I have helped the Guild keep rowdy captured monsters calm while their wounds healed, and most the time, they grew fond of me." He hands my Guild card back and replies,

"Okay, so you aren't some random hunter who found a young monster and brought it back, but still, I have to say no." The Seregios returns to the side of the table I'm standing at and nudges my arm, unaware of the tempers flaring around it. I reach into my pouch and give it the rest of my jerky I had left, and chirps happily when I give it the meat and starts eating it.

"Why do you still not trust me? Is it because I'm a heathen to you, a lowly hunter at HR 160 with the G-Rank Special Pass compared to a high-ranking official of the Guild? What do you not trust me about? Is it because you're rich and I'm not? Is it because I brought a Seregios? Is it because of my beard?" He looks at me in the eye and starts to say something, before the older man to his left, possibly an older sibling or member of the same village, cuts him off.

"Lawrence, enough. Let's think about this logically, not with your emotions." Lawrence shuts his mouth and crosses his arms, much like a spoiled child. "Now, you said you are a Pro Trapper, yes? How many Seregios have you captured?"

"At least eleven of the twenty or so I've encountered, most were intruders on my quest and the uncaptured ones I left alone, sir. I'd have to comb through my hunting log at home to give a definite answer."

"Good record, how many monsters have you captured in total?" I rub the back of my head,

"That'd take a lot of time to find and calculate the total, but I'll say... about 150-ish in the three years I've been hunting."

"How many monsters have you helped the Guild take care of?" I hold off on answering immediately to think of the monsters I've helped, then answer.

"I'd have to ask the Guild for an accurate number, but at least twenty." Everyone starts mumbling to each other about this info I divulged.

"Hmm... I say you can, but I'll wait for the others to decide before we make a final decision." The woman then replies,

"I agree. With all that experience under your belt, I think that you'd appreciate a new change of pace, and this might be it." The other two men just nod in agreement, then the man who opened the room for us then replied,

"Well, I can safely say we all agree with the exception of Lawrence. We feel you can take care of him, though I feel a few restraints need to be placed as well. If you don't agree, tell me and we might work something out." I nod,

"Fair enough. Go ahead."

"First, until it grows to 1500 centimeters, or the size of some of the smallest Seregios we've had hunters fight, you may only do Rank 6 quests and under so, if you use it as a hunting partner, it can grow and get experience fighting. We don't want it fighting Elder Dragons immediately, so that is why I feel Rank 6 is a high you should go for now. If you feel he's ready, talk to us next year about its exploits. Second, you must write a bi-monthly report to the Guildmaster, who will send it to us to read and decide if you may continue raising it. Third, unless in self-defense or you defending the monster, if it attacks a hunter and permanently wounds them, you must give it up; if you wound the hunter permanently, you give it up and lose your license to hunt."

"Fair enough. It now is my responsibility, and I will hold to it as best I can. Thank you for giving me this chance." The woman then chimes in,

"No, it's our pleasure. Well, minus Lawrence, it is." Some of the members snicker at this, Lawrence just rolling his eyes to it. "This may end up helping the Guild better understand its species."

"But still, thank you... Um, I don't believe I got any of your names." The woman starts laughing, then calms down, still with a smile on her face, and says,

"Normally, the higher-ups don't give out their names, but since we'll be contacting each other routinely, I guess we should. To Lawrence's right is me, Lanyra, and Harry. To his left, we have his cousin Jacob and Bill. The man who opened the door is like the leader of this little group, Edwin." I scratch the back of my head,

"I may not be able to remember your names, because I was never good with remembering them, but I'll try my best. Thank you." The Guildmaster then gets off his chair, his small size making it seem more like he was jumping from it, and said,

"Well Sol, if that's it, then we may leave. It was a pleasure doing business with you all once again." He walks out of the room, only to look back in and say, "I'll be outside waiting for you," and continuing his departure. I shrug,

"I guess that's it, unless you've anything else to say. Otherwise, I'll take my leave." I start to remove my shield to carry the Seregios on it, because he fell asleep just before the Guildmaster left. I move the Seregios onto the shield and get a good grip on it, then Lanyra asks,

"What will you name it?" I look to her,

"I was actually thinking about that, and thought of 'Dart.' I feel that fits him."

"I like it, but are you sure it's a male?" I shift the shield into my left hand to pet him and reply,

"From what I've seen, male Seregios tend to have darker brown scales when compared to the brown streak on the horn. I'm pretty sure that he's male, though I could be wrong." She nods,

"I think that's it, you can go." I go back to holding my shield in both hands and leave.

 **That's all for this chapter, and no, there is no method of determining a Seregios' gender, so I just made one up for the story. See you in the next chapter, later!**


	3. Oh, you son of a

**Yes, I know this is short, but I've got a ton of shit I've got to do IRL, so be happy you got something for now, enjoy.**

Dart looks at me questioningly, like I've got secrets he wants to know, then chirps and jumps onto me, waking me up.

"Mmf... Oh, morning Dart." Dart chirps at me again, I'm guessing returning the gesture.

It's been a few months now since I found Dart, and he's grown about 110 centimeters from his original 164 cm **(For those who don't understand, last chapter, I said Dart was 5 feet long. 164 cm is approximately 5 feet, and 110 cm is approximately 3 1/2 feet, making Dart 274 cm or 8 1/2 feet long)**. I've found that he likes jerky, but prefers Apceros meat to the Aptonoth jerky I gave him that first day, along with the fact that his growth makes him want more food. I go into my box and pull out a piece of raw Apceros meat and put it the plate on my desk for him to eat (so it doesn't ruin the papers on it or the desk). Upon seeing this, he jumps from my bed onto my back, climbs up to my shoulder, and nuzzles me before jumping onto the side table next to my desk. He then moves onto the slab of meat and proceeds to eat it.

"How do I keep forgetting you like climbing more than flying that short distance?" I just shrug to myself, "Eh, doesn't matter. Long as you're fed and stay out of any other hunter's hair, I don't care how you get your food in my house." I then go back to my bed and pull my armor from the closet next to it. I change out of my casual clothes, a black tee, khaki pants, and sandals, and into my underclothes and into my armor minus the helm. I then go back to the box and pull out my Dalamadur Gunlance. I strap the gunlance to my back, then the shield over the lance, then put my helm on. By this time, Dart finished his breakfast and is on my bed, waiting for me to finish up so he can perch on my shoulder.

"I know Dart, just give me a second." I go back to my item box and start filling my pouch with the everyday requirements. When done, I go back to my bed and kneel at the side so Dart can get on my shoulders. "Come on, let's go." Upon hearing this he jumps on my shoulders, ready for today's quest. I walk toward the exit and say, "Allan, watch the house." My Leadership Palico replies,

"Alright master, we'll make sure the house is in purrfect shape upon your return, nya."

"Alright, just don't strain or hurt yourselves more, else Medic will have something to say about it." And with that, I walk out of the house into Val Habar. "Now, first thing I need to do is check with the Man about the weapon I had him upgrade." I walk over to the Smithy, the Man next to the forge like usual, and getting the weapon from the rack behind him. Dart also gets off of my shoulder, probably interested whether there is a Kinsect to play with.

"Sol, Shining Ishtar is ready to use. It'll be 70,000 zenny for the upgrade."

"Alright, let me just get my-"

"Step back! I'll take care of this beast." I look over to the Armory, a hunter in Brachydios armor then unsheathes his Dios Great Sword.

"Oh shit." I grab the newly-upgraded shield and sprint over, the hunter bringing his sword over his head to bring it down on Dart, looking at the kinsects at the shop. I tackle the hunter, the sword dropping behind where he was as I knock him away. I get up and use Shining Ishtar's shield to constrain him, the shape making him unable to use his arms to escape the shield pin. He shouts as he struggles,

"What the hell are you doing?! I was just going to end that beast!" I punch his helm,

"What am _I_ doing?! Why the hell are you trying to kill that Seregios under my care?!" I look to the Armory clerk, "You, get the Guildmaster. Don't make me crack the secret open!" Knowing exactly what I mean, he sprints away to the Gathering Hall.

"Under your care? That beast? Hah, that's Aptonoth shit!" I sit on the shield, maintaining the pin, and unsheathe my Gunlance, then angle the barrel at his head. I then reply in a deathly calm voice,

"Aptonoth shit? Yeah, sure. Maybe it does seem like that, but I can assure you that _you_ are made _entirely_ of just that, and that it actually true. I am the legal protector of that Seregios you just tried to kill, and the Guildmaster knows this as well as some of the Guild higher-ups." The Armory clerk comes back, the Guildmaster in tow, and says

"He's here, Don." Everyone looks at me.

"Inside joke, Don is not my name, but thank you." I turn to the Guildmaster, still on the shield. "Did the clerk explain it to you, or do I still need to explain my side?"

"Explain your side anyway." I then tell him everything that happened since I exited my house, take a breath after explaining, then say,

"And yeah, now we're here. I've still got him pinned to the ground, as you can see, my Gunlance pointed to his head, and he's still struggling to break out." He nods.

"Let him up, Sol." I stand up, my Gunlance in my left and Shining Ishtar's shield in my right, and reluctantly let him get up. He gets up and dusts himself off, ready to leave, until the Guildmaster asks, "Now, your side." The Brachydios hunter then tells his side, how he was buying a weapon to have upgraded when Dart appeared, and that led up to this.

"Any other sides to the story, past the three of you?" the Guildmaster asks, oblivious to the Man standing next to him.

"I do. It mostly coincides with Sol's story, but he came by to check how the Gunlance he had me upgrade was going. I told him it was done and the cost of the upgrade. He was going for his wallet to pay the fee, but then heard that Brach hunter say he was going to slay the beast. Sol then grabbed the shield, tackled him down and pinned him with the shield. The rest comes from his side. By the way, Sol, you still got to pay."

"Yeah, I know. Past the Man, I don't think there's anyone else, Guildmaster." Dart then notices us, getting tired of looking at the kinsects, and comes over to me. I pick him up and he climbs up to my shoulder, then nuzzles me. The Guildmaster then shakes his head,

"Is that Seregios oblivious to everything that happens?"

"If he's distracted, yes he can." The Guildmaster then looks at the Brach hunter,

"Okay then. Hunter, I would like to see your Guild card. As Guildmaster, I've decided that you were in the wrong-"

"But he" pointing at me,"let it wander away from him!"

"I knew where he was going. He's done it for the past few days, so today I felt I didn't need to be his second shadow because he went to the same place as he did for the past few days." The Guildmaster intervenes before another fight starts,

"Enough hunter. Hand me your Guild card." The hunter begrudgingly goes into his pouch and takes it out, handing it to the Guildmaster. He looks it over before saying, "Hunter, this Guild card is more than just like a business card for others, no, it also works as a way of the Guild keeping track of hunters who perform deeds of misconduct. By performing this attempt, I must provide you your first warning." He then pulls out a knife and cuts one of the corners. "By cutting that corner, all hunters know you have performed an act of misconduct for the first time. The second time, we publicly announce that you have performed misconduct twice and hunters will start shunning you, the third, the employers. The fourth results in seizure of your weapons, armor, items, and 90% of your cash, along with the removal from the Guild and permanent ban from work associated with the Guild. Make this known to yourself, as your first could be the last warning, as your next act could result in the Banishment Stage, as we call seizure of your assets. This is the last time I want to do this, but I can't make you do anything." He sheathes the knife and hands the card back, "You may continue your daily routine." The Brach hunter curses and walks away. I sheathe my Gunlance,

"Why did you let him off with just that?" The Guildmaster sighs,

"You stopped him. If he did kill Dart, I would have banned him for not only killing your pet and hunting partner, but for killing something the Guild is keeping their eyes on." He turns and starts walking away, before turning back and paying the Man. "Thank you for getting me. I just paid off the upgrade fee for you, so continue your day as planned." And with that, he turns and leaves. I look at the Man, who just shrugs and hands me Shining Ishtar.

"Um... I feel wrong dragging him here."

"You did the right thing. It may hurt to pick the right option, but it must be done every once in a while."

"I know you're right, but still..." The Man places a hand on my shoulder

"I know you are a kind-hearted person, but understand that life isn't easy. You may end up with many friends, but many enemies as well." He walks over and puts a hand on my open shoulder, "I can only provide advice and some support, as with your friends, but you must rely on yourself most of the time."

"Thank you. I was going to do a Harvest Tour, but now I'm not feeling it."

"Then why not help the Guildmaster and repay his favor?" I look to the Man,

"Yeah, I guess I could. Thank you for your time." The Man just nods and returns to the forge, where I finish my interrupted transaction and take the newly upgraded weapon home.

* * *

"Sol? Why did you change out of your armor?" the Guildmaster asks. I rub Dart's head,

"After that... ordeal, if you will, I didn't feel like hunting today. So I came here to offer my help for today, to apologize for dragging you into that."

"Really? To apologize? You know it's my job-"

"But I still want to apologize dragging you into it." The Guildmaster nods,

"Well, I guess I have no choice. You're already in my hair about helping, and I know you won't leave." I chuckle,

"Good choice. So, what will you have me do first?"

 **This was going to be short, but then I just got into the swing of it and this happened. Whatever, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Update: Possible summer hiatus n' things

**Okay, I was hoping that this wouldn't happen, but it did, so here's the lowdown.**

 **I live in Pennsylvania, in a suburb of Philadelphia, and my school district is one of a few school districts that is integrating technology to teach classes, like the textbook being on our online curriculum site (so forgetting it is no excuse). As such, we are given iPads to do our work, which is what I do use to type these chapters. Recently, though, I found out that, unlike last year, where we could bring them home for the summer for our own needs, we are turning them in to be replaced with newer, better, updated iPads. This planned date is the 2nd of June, but little to no progress will be made due to papers and shit like that all being shoved down my throat to finish.**

 **Putting two and two together as to why I'm telling you this should be simple to understand:** **I might not be able to update my stories as frequently, if at all. There will also be a period that my summer vacation has ended (start of September), but have not received a school-issued iPad, thus lengthening the time you might have to wait.** **I apologize in advance, but I'm no school board member, so I can't do anything about this.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, I've one thing left to say: I want to thank everybody who is reading this, and those of you who followed me and/or the story in the span of now and the last update (May 19, 2015). End of the year shit has my schedule congested AF, so I wasn't able to contact each of you personally (what I typically do for those who follow me in either my failed attempts or successful stories (like this one) through PM), so I thought I would do the next best thing: thank you in the next chapter. Granted, I wanted it to be an actual chapter rather than a "Going on hiatus until the problem can be resolved" type of chapter, but I feel that it benefits all of us more by alerting you of what's going to happen during the summer.**

 **In the end, although I won't be as active over summer, I will try my best to get past this bump in the road and keep trucking on. So, until the day I next update this story and give you the lowdown on any changes, I've been Player Jack, thanks for the support and see you in the next chapter, coming whenever.**


	5. Memories

**Mr. Louth, my Accounting teacher, is the best. Finished the final three days before the final "Non-finals/testing" day, so his class is now my free period. Shout-out to him for this chapter getting out to you guys!**

I look out the window of my house, at the rain coming down here in Val Habar. Due to the town being located out by the Great Desert, rain is very uncommon, so everyone enjoys the rain whenever it comes like the coming of a festival. Shops sell their wares at half price, blacksmiths leave the forges to converse with people (all due to the rain being able to put out the fires during their work), and hunters tend to get too drunk. I do participate in these 'festivities,' but I still like doing some things at home like I usually do on these type of days.

I return my gaze back to the inside of my home, all my Palicoes gone to indulge in the festivities, so it's just me and a sleeping Dart. I look over to said Seregios, asleep on a shelf above my bed that I cleared for him recently. I get up from my desk and go to my bed and lay down, thinking of how my life came to where it was.

* * *

 _Seven years prior…_

" _Father!" I run up to him, his beaten body in the hospital bed. He looks over, pain apparent in his eyes, and replies._

" _Sora. My boy," He coughs before continuing, "how are you?"_

" _Father, I've lived with you for all my life, I'm pretty sure you know how I'm doing. But never mind that, why did you choose to fight that White Fatalis? I know you know you couldn't last long against it, why did you fight it?" I start crying, and he answers, as calm as ever._

" _A hunter needs to be smart about his job, Sora. I know I wouldn't hunt for much longer due to my age, so I decided to let fate decide whether I should continue living." He coughs again, "A White Fatalis is and old Fatalis, it's one of the strongest monsters because it knows it has lived it's life to the fullest and it won't live much longer, so it puts all of what it has into what could be it's final stand, it's final cry of pain, or cry of joy. I hunted it because I felt the same way, and it understood that and gave me the fight I wanted, one to decide whether I have finished my life."_

" _Why do you want to leave me?" He sighs,_

" _I have grown into the man my father wanted me to be: a man who grew from a narrow-minded boy into a full-grown man. I became the man he wished to be, one who found love, embraced and raised his child with happiness, accepted his duties with honor, and saved others from an early demise despite his own safety. I have grown to be a world traveler, professional guardsman, scientist, researcher, and hunter, and the best husband and father I could be." He then starts crying, "I know I'm leaving you alone, but it is for the best. You must experience the world on your own, so please listen to my final will." I nod to him,_

" _Of course." He nods,_

" _Very good. I want you to experience the world: find love, protect others, contribute to society, whatever you please. Experience the world, and die a happy man." He then moves one hand over his ring on his right hand, and takes it off, then moves it to me. "Take my ring as a sign of acceptance, so that whenever you get lost, this ring reminds you of your father's final wish, of the promise you made to him, and the journey I ask you to partake in. Look for the King of Tenshou, if you so desire, I know you were always interested in the stories about him. The jade set into the ring is actually part of one of his crests." I take the ring in my hand and look at it, the final memory of my father lying in my hand. I place it on my right ring finger, and reply_

" _I will, Father." He nods,_

 _"Good. Know that, despite anything I have said or done, know that I have always loved you."_

 _"I love you too." He nods and takes his final breath, letting whatever lies beyond come and take him. "I love you too..." I break down on his body, the shell of the man I knew as my father._

* * *

 _Present..._

I look at the ring. "I have no idea what the King of Tenshou exactly is, father, but I will look for him all the same. I will experience the world, father, I swear to you on your and Ma's grave." At this point, Dart then looks down at me and chirps. "Hey Dart, did I wake you?" He comes down and lays on my chest and falls asleep. I shake my head and rub his head, "Sorry, just... reminiscing. Sorry about waking you."

 **Again, shout-out to Mr. Louth, best teacher I've ever had, for having us finish the final a few days early and getting us this free time. See you next time I upload a chapter.**


	6. What about Moga?

**Also in Louth's class. FREE TIME NOT WASTED! TYPE ALL THE CHAPTERS!**

"Huh. That's new for around here at the Ancestral Steppe." When I say this, I imply that to the Barroth in the water in area 8. "Look's young, probably Low rank. Haven't fought one in awhile, so why not?" I nudge Dart, waking him up and point to the Barroth's head, meaning that is our next target. Dart looks up to me, sees me pointing at something, and chirps and flies over.

Dart lands at the water's edge, and then sniffs it. He gets a drink, then walks into the water. He walks around, then gets up on a "rock" and looks around. He looks down at the water, noticing ripples coming from the rock. He runs off and back to the water's edge, and looks back at the "rock." The rock goes under water, then the Barroth emerges from the water.

I crouch down as to not aggravate it, and observe it. The Barroth looks around the small pool of water, looking for what disturbed it, then noticing Dart. Dart looks at it, then walks toward the Barroth, then chirps at it. The Barroth looks at Dart, the foreign monster chirping at it, and looks at him. Dart then flies onto the Barroth's back and walks onto it's head, then flies over to where I am. Once Dart lands next to me, I stand up, making the Barroth notice me.

"Dart, now." I see something yellow on it's back fall apart, imploding into a lot of yellow shards, then shoot out into the Barroth's back. The Barroth roars in pain while I unsheath my old Sword and Shield, Gran Bhavani. "Well, let's see what you're made of." I then run toward it.

 _10 minutes later..._

"And..." I throw the second Tranq Bomb, hitting the Barroth and putting it to sleep. "Captured." I sit down and pull out a flare, then shoot it to the sky, signifying that I captured a monster and need it transported. I wait a few minutes until a ship comes, and a crew of transporters come ro take the Barroth away.

"Why is a Barroth here?" I pinch my nose,

"Because it was what I brought you here to take away. Guild told me to come here and investigate the "strange monsters" that have been reported, turns our just to be foreign monsters coming here. I'll go and report this to the Guild, okay?"

"Any precautions we should take when strapping it up?"

"Remove the mud; any shaking can cause globs to fall off it and encase you. Now, with that said, bring it to a muddy place, be it a shallow river, muddy water, or any other ideas you have. Just keep it away from deep water. Now, if you excuse me, I'll take my leave." I then start walking back to Val Habar.

* * *

"A Barroth?"

"Indeed, Guildmaster, it either moved here to escape something or got lost. I'm willing to place money on the former, though." He bows his head, then says

"Must be the warring in Moga." I slam my hands on the table,

"Moga at war?! Who's fighting them?"

"That we don't know. I assume-"

"I'm going back to Moga."

"Exactly that." He sighs, "Alright, I know why you want to go, and you may. I have heard of your friend's story, and I know you want to get back at the World Eater." I look at him, then nod,

"Thank you. I'll go immediately." I get up and walk out of the Hall and home.

"Forte leaders, Allan, at attention!" I hear scrambling, then enter once it ends. I see several Palicoes lined up, all different colors and fur types, all behind a grey and black Palico, the leader Allan.

"Yes meowster?"

"Gather the four best of your forte, Leaders except Medic, we're going to Moga, currently under siege. Medic, bring all Healing Palicoes, we need all the hands we can get. Get this done now, we're leaving immediately." I walk over to the box and remove some weapons: Shining Ishtar, now Shimmering Tiamat, G Blade, Luna Eostre, and Bounding Dalamadur. I also pull out an armor set I have: Rebellion Z Helm, Grand Divine Ire Robe, Kujula Grip, Zinogre X Faulds, and Miralis Drogues, with a Talisman giving me +4 Fencing and 3 slots, all gemmed in to supply me with Razor Sharp, Honed Blade, Mind's Eye, and Latent Power +1. "Prepare for war, boys. I'm not sure if we'll all make it, but let's damn well try." I receive a cheer and they set to work. Dart, who was on my shoulder, jumps off and falls asleep on his shelf as we go about our preparations.

 **Also, news time. I am now collabing with** **Cosmic Guardian** **, writer of** _ **Lupi della caccia**_ **. Read their story, along with the sister stories** _ **The Monster Trapper**_ **and** _ **Times to remember**_ **by** **Josephiroth** **and** **The Blue Tigrex** **, rescpectively, for Zane's, Jose's, and Silas' POVs (all respectively). Also, yes, that is my armor set I described at the end, yes I have the G Blade because someone was doing DLC Quests, and yes, I could have Shimmering Tiamat, Luna Eostre, and Bounding Dalamadur were it not for missing parts. Don't blame me for doing the DLC and getting parts and weapons, blame the people that host the quests.**

 **Edit: Also, I'm now a certified lifeguard, so summer writing may not happen as often due to any shifts I get. Sorry, but I need money for college. See you when I upload next!**

 **Edit 2: Sorry about that, fucking computer doesn't want to upload any text in bold, as well as me not going through and changing the (Score) thing I do into those lines you sometimes see. Re-uploading the chapters as a result, please excuse my mistakes as I do this type of shit on my phone... If the bolding problem persists, someone please let me know.**


	7. Hey guys

**I'M BACK, BI-**

 **No Jack, do not start this off like that. Go do something else while I, you, take care of this.** *realizes contradictory statement**slams head into nearby large, heavy object*

 **I do not have clones, guys (by whom I mean anyone/thing that reads this), I just wanna add humor to this update.**

* * *

 **Yes, I am back. My school handed iPads out to students yesterday (for the day of typing this chapter, mind), so I've my main method of writing these once again. Granted, I'd like to upload on a schedule, but I also think that it would eventually burn me out, so expect uploads whenever I feel like a chapter is due and good enough to be posted. Other than that, my summer is practically over, so I have to balance that with wanting to do this, along with doing my summer reading work, which, not to really deviate much, still needs to be done, even after the 6 HOURS I spent reading the book in a day. Day to read, day to work... Fitting, eh?**

 **Now, with all that said, this is Jack signing out for now. May my next upload come soon, but until then, I'll take my leave for now.**


End file.
